Nash Brennan
Nash Brennan is a fictional character on the American daytime drama One Life to Live, played by Forbes March from July 7, 2005 to June 5, 2008, and then briefly from June 6, 2008 to July 16, 2008. Storylines Tess and Jessica Nash, an aspiring vineyard owner, comes to fictional Llanview after falling for a woman named "Tess." He then discovers that Tess is actually an alternate personality of newspaper heiress Jessica Buchanan, who suffers from dissociative identity disorder. To complicate matters, Jessica/Tess is pregnant, and the father is either Nash or Antonio Vega, Jessica's longtime fiancé. Matters are made worse in early 2006 when Tess pays a visit to Claudia Reston, Nash's crazed ex-girlfriend. But Nash stands by Tess, who gives birth to a daughter, Brennan, in early May 2006. Threats by George Reston (Claudia's angry father) to harm Tess and Brennan keep Nash at distance from them. Soon, a DNA test confirms that Nash is the father of baby Brennan, later nicknamed "Bree." Nash then decides to take down George, and even convinces Claudia to turn against her father. This ends badly in July 2006 when Claudia accidentally kills George while he attacks Nash. When Jessica and Tess are finally integrated in September 2006, Jessica officially becomes the dominant personality, leaving Nash heartbroken. He lets go of Tess, whom he knows is never coming back, only to fall for Jessica, who is now married to Antonio. A confused Jessica admits sharing his feelings, but refuses to leave her husband. Ultimately, she gives in, and tells Antonio that she is in love with Nash. She and Antonio divorced, but Jessica collapses at the courthouse. At the hospital, Nash proposes; he and Jessica get married July 12, 2007 in her hospital room. Antonio Vega soon chooses to sell his half of Nash's vineyard, and gives Nash a week to come up with the money to buy his shares before Antonio sells them to someone else. Jessica offers to buy the other half of the vineyard, but a proud Nash refuses. Nash seeks out an investor that would be willing to be a silent partner, even asking Vincent Jones if he would like to purchase the other half of the vineyard. Vincent declines, and Nash soon finds himself in a game of high-stakes poker. Mysterious newcomer Jared Banks, who holds an unusual interest in Jessica's family, talks his way into the game. Though at first on a winning streak, Nash soon loses everything to Jared; to add insult to injury, Jared has already bought Antonio's share of the winery. Jared then reveals his motive for coming to town: Revenge on Jessica, who (as Tess) got him sent to jail for two years. Nash accompanies Jessica to Texas for the reading of Asa Buchanan's will, where he gets into a physical altercation with Jared. Once back in Llanview, he directs Charlie Banks to the Buchanan mansion to find Jared, who unknown to Nash, is Charlie's son. Nash also successfully defends an attempt by Jared - now posing as Asa's long-lost son - to acquire the winery for Buchanan Enterprises. In early 2008, Nash becomes furious when Jessica begins a scheme to pose as Tess in order to fool Jared into exposing himself as a fraud, and believes that Jessica is being too cavalier with her mental health. After Jared busts Jessica and gets her sent to St. Anne's Sanitarium for a night, Jessica becomes embroiled in a mystery involving the dangerous Allison Perkins. Soon, Nash finds himself in the awkward position of being indebted to Jared after the "Buchanan heir" saves Jessica from Allison's murder attempt at the "Go Red Ball." Jared and Nash then agree to let bygones be bygones. Death In the spring of 2008, Nash becomes involved with mysterious investors willing to help him with his vineyard and make the Brennan Winery a major success, supplying Nash with large sums of cash to overhaul the business. Nash realizes too late that the investors want to steal his land out from under him, and turn it into a "Mall of Tomorrow." Desperate, Nash agrees to Jared's offer to buy the winery via Buchanan Enterprises in order to save his lifelong dream and keep his family's home from being bulldozed. Nash's eleventh-hour salvation disappears, however, when Dorian Lord outs Jared as a fraud at the BE shareholders' meeting, and reveals that all transactions and contracts made by Jared are now null and void. Malcolm and the investors promptly swoop in and take Nash's land once and for all, ordering Nash and Jessica to move out. Enraged, Nash confronts Jared, blaming him and Jessica's sister Natalie for their deception and the loss of his vineyard. When Nash gets in Natalie's face, Jared shoves him away, and Nash accidentally trips over a railing, falling through a skylight to the floor of the Palace Hotel far below. Nash is rushed to Llanview Hospital, but his massive internal injuries are too severe to attempt surgery. A stunned Jessica and her family are told to say their goodbyes to Nash while they still have time. Natalie and Jared attempt to apologize to Nash for their part in his accident, but he feebly orders them out. Jessica stays by Nash's side, and tells him that she is pregnant again. Heartbroken, she sobs as Nash traces the shape of a heart into the palm of her hand — echoing the gesture he had made on the glass outside her own hospital room during her hepatitis scare the year before — and then slowly pulls off his oxygen mask and kisses her one last time. Nash dies in Jessica's arms on June 5, 2008. Between June 6, 2008 and July 16, 2008, Nash appears to Tess in her dreams and as a "ghost." Aftermath Jessica is devastated by Nash's death, and for the next several months she falls under the control of Tess, who seeks to punish Natalie and Jared. Tess gives birth to Nash and Jessica's stillborn daughter Chloe on November 6, 2008;[http://www.soaps.com/onelifetolive/update/5505/Todd_And_Marty_Lovers One Life to Live recap (11/6/08) - Soaps.com] a third personality named "Bess" emerges, switching Jessica's baby with newborn Hope Manning Thornhart to protect Jessica's sanity. Later, even a seemingly recovered Jessica believes "Chloe" to be her baby. When the truth comes out in May 2009, Bess reemerges and flees Llanview with the infant. On May 28, 2009, Bess seeks out Nash's biological parents Phil and Cindy Brennan. Later, Mitch Laurence digs up Nash's body in order to give the false hope to Jessica that Nash could still be alive. Jessica comes across Nash's highly decomposed corpse shortly thereafter. See also *Nash Brennan and Jessica Buchanan Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Buchanan Family Category:Lord Family Category:Deceased Characters